Many Losses Replaced by Love
by Shi no Megami 24
Summary: Sequel to 'Secrets Untold' There's a new OZ faction and they've kidnapped Relena. Lily, Nikki and all the Gboys have to rescue Relena and find a way into the new OZ base.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily**: is walking through the base and into the kitchen stops and turns around Oh... huge grin Konanachiwa minna-san! Are you all here for the next part of our little adventure?

**Crowd of People**: all nod their heads

**Lily**: Sugoi! Braid Boy, Circus Boy, Sexist Pig, Blondie, Perfect Soldier and Happy go Lucky Weirdo...takes a deep breath...GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE!

**All G-boys and Nikki**: run out and crash to floor Nani?

**Lily**: smiles We have guests. These here wonderful people would like to hear more of our little adventure. Well...should we?

**Duo**: Why not? What harm will it do? Go ahead.

**Nikki**: Hey! Why should she get to tell the story?

**Lily**: Because I'm special. sticks her tongue out at Nikki Hahaha!

**Nikki**: Why you...veins pop out

**Lily and Nikki**: form a cloud of dust as they proceed to fight

**Duo**: sweat drop Count me out of this one. Now, where are those rice crispy treats? starts to search the kitchen

**Wufei**: I think I'll go find that woman, Sally Po. walks out of the kitchen

**Quatre**: Now now you two... please... let's not fight. tries to stop Lily and Nikki but is pulled into the cloud of dust Ahh!

**Trowa**: ...walks out

**Heero**: looks around at the mess of psychotic people takes a seat and clears his throat Now, the story starts like this...

**Everyone Else**: stops what they are doing and immediately runs to right around Heero, towering over him EHH? HOW DID YOU GET TO TELL THE STORY!

**Heero**: evil grin...Because I'm special...

Chapter 1

Lily sat on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. The smell of food slowly traveled from the kitchen into the TV room, causing Lily's stomach to growl even louder. She groaned loudly and spread herself across the couch. The clattering of metal could be heard in the kitchen. Time passed by and Lily stayed patient... until...

"Ah! Nikki-chan... aren't you done with that food yet?" Lily jumped up off of the couch and stormed into the kitchen. Her lavender eyes scanned the kitchen and her eyes laid on a pot holding ramen.

"Just a few more minutes Lily-chan. Goodness...can't you just be patient for once?" Nikki tossed a pot into the sink and started rinsing it out. She hadn't noticed what Lily was staring at.

"I am patient... when I want to be." Lily took a pair of chopsticks and stole a noodle from the ramen.

"Excuse me..." Nikki swatted at Lily's hand, but not in enough time. She just rolled her eyes as Lily laughed and walked out of the room. "That girl can be so immature at times." She poured ramen into two bowls. She then placed the two bowls on the table and set down two glasses of green tea. But it was better for Lily to be immature, then to be the non-caring, no-feeling, cold-hearted Lily that she used to be.

Smiling, Nikki decided that she preferred this Lily. She was fun, and energetic, and she found out that Lily is actually more likely to be hyper and playful than she is to be depressing. She and the g-boys had a lot of fun with Lily and they did a lot of things together, like going out and visiting amusement parks. They had water wars and Lily even taught them that paint gun wars were even more fun.

The two girls sat down at the table and quietly ate their food. Normally they would be chattering away, but today had been a day of nothing to do. The five g-boys had each been invited to Relena's party, and Une had taken Mariemaia to Hawaii. That left Noin to finally go see Milliardo, and Sally to go with Wufei to Relena's party.

It had been two months now since Lily had moved out of her apartment and into Nikki's. They had become the best of friends, and had even called each other sisters. They practically did everything together, and they were still far more skilled in combat and planning then the g-boys were.

"Lily-chan... it's too quiet," Nikki spoke up.

"Hai hai Nikki-chan...demo this week has been quiet with everyone gone. Luckily we leave tomorrow to go to Mars and visit my family. I do miss them very much. I'm sure they'll all be glad to see me. It will sure be a big surprise." What with Koji not appearing since their last battle, Lily had decided that it was safe to finally go visit her family. It's not like she was going to stay.

Nikki smiled at her friend, but deep inside a thought nudged at her, telling her that something was wrong. She didn't know why or what exactly it was, but she just knew that it was there.

"...and Okaasan and Allie-Oneesan..."

Nikki had realized that her friend had been talking to her, but that thought still nudged at her, warning and threatening, that if she went, they went, something bad would happen. Something terribly bad. Or was it if they stayed here? Should they be rushing there to make sure Lily's family was safe?

"...now where did I..."

Then the phone rang. Lily quit her chatter and got up to answer the phone. Nikki watched as Lily tossed her short lavender hair back and placed the phone up to her ear.

"Moshi moshi..." Silence and more silence. Then Lily's face got all twisted and upset. "Cancelled? For how long?" She paused, waiting for an answer. "Oh... well, domo arigatou anyway. Sayonara." The phone clicked as Lily hung it up.

"Nani? Lily-chan... doushita?" Nikki got up and walked over to her friend. "Lily-chan?"

"Betsuni. Daijoubu. We just won't be leaving tomorrow. There's a bit of a problem and they won't say what. As soon as the problem is cleared though, they'll contact us and we can go to Mars."

"Betsuni? Lily-chan, that is something. You said you wanted more than anything to visit your otouto on Friday for his birthday, and to get there in time we have to leave tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know... but to tell the truth, I was also having a bad feeling about going. Maybe this is for the best."

_Lily-chan too, _Nikki thought to herself. _Demo how?_

"...go to bed early." Nikki shook her head clear of all thought and looked at her lavender haired friend. Lily brushed two strands of red hair out of her face and walked back to her room.

Nikki sighed. She had known how much this had meant to her friend, but she knew that as stubborn as Lily was, she wouldn't admit that she was upset. "That baka onna." Nikki looked over at the clock. "ONLY SEVEN O'CLOCK! AND YET SHE'S ALREADY GOING TO BED?" Nikki flopped herself onto the couch and breathed in deeply. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"The Sanc Kingdom has been under attack since..."

"WHAT THE!" Nikki fell off of the couch and scooted up closer to the TV. "LILY-CHAN!"

She heard Lily throw her door open. "Nani Nikki-chan? I'm tryin' to sleep here... do you mind?" Lily looked at the TV. "What the...? But how and why?"

"OZ has taken the Queen Relena as a..."

"OZ? We haven't heard or seen anything about them since that one base blew up, and Koji escaped us. Why are they appearing now?" Nikki sat back down on the couch.

"I have no idea." Lily stood behind Nikki as both girls stared blankly into the TV. OZ was back, meaning war would begin once again. Lily had peace in her life for once, for two whole months. Nothing to worry about, friends to hang out with and time to relax and enjoy her life. Now it was gone, but for how long?

"Lily?"

"Huh?" Lily looked down at her friend, who was staring at the TV wide eyed, remote in hand. It was obvious that Nikki had changed the channel, because when Lily looked back at the TV, there was a new news reporter and a new group of soldiers. But another thing that really caught her attention was the location.

"The assassination on Mars Castle hasn't been confirmed yet. They are still trying to find a way into the castle and to the King and Queen."

"No..." Lily fell to her knees as she felt the world around her crash.

"All planned trips to this beautiful planet have been cancelled and probably won't take place for a while. But... oh wait. It looks like someone is coming out of the castle..."

"Lily-chan... look!"

Lily peeked her head over the couch and looked at the screen. There, six people walked out of the castle. Lily was so relieved. "Oniichan, Oneesan, Otousan, Okaasan, Imouto, Otouto, you're all alright. I'm so glad." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Lily-chan, let's go." Nikki stood up off of the couch and looked at her lavender haired friend.

"Huh?" Lily stood up and looked at Nikki. "What are you talking about? Go where?"

"To Mars of course Baka."

"Mars? Demo, it's blocked off. We have no way of getting there." Lily looked at her friend and sighed. "I'd love to go. You know that. Demo... there is no way right now. It's impossible."

"Impossible?" Nikki hit her friend on the head. "You really are a baka, aren't you? Hello! We are Gundam Pilots, are we not?" She laid a hand on Lily's right shoulder and smiled. "Daijoubu then... We will most certainly find a way to go."

A tear slipped and Lily hugged her friend. "Domo arigatou Nikki-chan." It seemed that ever since they became friends Nikki was always there to cheer her up and keep her going. Nikki and the five gundam boys had all become really good friends of hers, and if anything had ever happened to them, Lily didn't know what she would do.

There was a knock on the door as the two girls pulled away from each other. Lily slipped back into her room, and Nikki went to go answer the door knowing very well that as soon as Lily were to hit her pillow, she'd be fast asleep into the land of dreams.

When Nikki opened the door, she was surprised to find five certain boys standing there... tired from their journey back. But the confusing part was that they weren't even supposed to be back for at least three more days. Then why were they here?

"Heero, nande? Aren't you guys supposed to be with Relena? Or at least saving her?" She led the five boys in and over to the couch. Handing each of them a soda, she sat down next to Heero.

"Hai... we should be, demo, we can't do anything to help her. The base they took her to is outlined with Oz soldiers. Even if we tried to get in, we wouldn't succeed. We have to make a plan first and so we need Lily.

"Lily-chan?" Nikki looked at the ground not wanting to bug her friend with any more problems. Lily seemed to have enough of her own problems.

"Nikki?" Quatre frowned as he looked at Nikki. "Bad idea, isn't it? What's wrong now?"

"Well, Lily-chan had been planning to take a trip to Mars to see her family and be there for her otouto's birthday, demo there was an attack on the Mars family and now all trips there are closed down. She's very worried about her family."

"Can I go see her?" Duo had asked. The only person who had ever been able to bother Lily's sleep and come out without a scratch was Duo, so of course he'd be the one to volunteer to go talk to her.

"Be my guest oh brave lucky one," Nikki responded. "It's not like anything bad will happen to you." Duo only smiled and then disappeared into Lily's dark room.

He stared at her sadly. Oz was back and now this attack on Mars that kept her from seeing her family. He brushed a few bangs out of the way of her eyes and sat in a chair next to her bed. She was beautiful, or so he thought. When they had first met he was scared stiff of her, but later they progressed and became friends. He wondered what would have happened to her, had she not of ever met them. Would she have even softened up like she had around them? Shaking his head, he decided not to even think about it. To tell the truth, the thought actually scared him.

He sighed when a tear slipped down Lily's cheek. It had been a while since he had seen her cry. Two whole months to be exact. He never thought that he would ever see her cry again, but yet, here she was crying, not even knowing that she was. It pained him to see her like this.

"Oh Lily."

AN: Well, that's it for chapter one. Please leave a review and then I'll try and post the second chapter as soon as possible. I hope you all liked it. If you're confused because you haven't read the prequel, then I suggest you read Secrets Untold. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_ "Ne, Okaasan, how's this?" The five year old girl, or as we know her, Lily, twirled around in her dress and wide , bright eyes shone up at Raye._

_"It's beautiful Sweetheart." Raye kneeled down in front of her daughter and smiled. "Okaasan needs to talk to you for a minute though." The smile faded quickly from Lily's face and she looked at her mother a little confused._

_"Must you tell her right now, Raye?" Jadeite asked his wife. "Can't it wait till after her party? It is her birthday after all."_

_"No, Jadeite. She has to hear this now." Raye looked up at her husband. "They're here."_

_"What!" Jadeite turned quickly and in no time was he out of the room._

_Lily was confused now and very much worried. "Okaasan, what's going on? Who's here?"_

_"Lily, there's a group of soldiers waiting outside. They need a skilled fighter for their mission. They saw your training and chose you. You will be leaving with them and they will train you in the ways of their combat skills. A person named Lady Une is to be your guardian."_

_"And... you agreed to this? Okaasan, my skills are not for fighting. It's only for defense."_

_"I know Sweetheart, but the colonies are at war with OZ and they really need your help. I have faith in you."_

_"Okaasan... fine. Only because it's to protect the colonies of which I love very much."_

_Raye smiled, quite proud of her daughter for taking this mission without a complaint. But then again, this was Lily. She was very mature for her age. Very responsible._

Lily awoke from her dream and looked around her room. She tried to move her hand but found that there was something holding it down. Looking over to her side she found Duo sleeping in a chair, holding her hand. She smiled as she freed her hand and set a blanket over him.

"The poor Bakagami." She quietly got up and snuck out of her room, but stopped dead in the hallway when she saw four more sleeping boys in the living room. "What's going on?"

"As you well know, Queen Relena has been kidnapped." Nikki walked out of her room and leaned back against the wall. "They came here to see if you could come up with a mission plan, but you were asleep and they didn't want to wake you up."

"You told them, didn't you? About my trip to Mars?" Lily looked at Nikki, demanding for an answer.

"I did, but they a right to know. Lily, you know you can't keep anything from them, especially because of before when you were pretending to be Yuriko. You would have told them on spot because of that promise you made. Never again would you keep a secret from them."

"Lily sighed and leaned against the wall next to Nikki. "You're right, but now they won't want my help for a mission plan. They'll worry too much."

"That may be true but," Nikki smiled widely, "has that ever stopped you before?" Lily couldn't help but smile, shaking her head at her friend.

"Nikki-chan, you are unbelievable."

"Hai hai! I know!" Nikki winked at her friend and threw up the peace sign. "Anyway," Nikki's cheerful expression quickly changed into a serious one, "what do you want to do? Do you want to help with the mission or do you want to go see your family?"

Lily stood there for a moment, pondering over the question. It was her Otouto's birthday, but they needed to get Relena back. She shook her head and looked at Nikki. "I'll help with the mission. I can go see my family any time I want. Relena's more important."

Nikki frowned, but knew that she had to accept Lily's answer. They did after all need her help. She had no choice but to accept. She nodded her head in acceptance. "Alright."

"Are you sure?" Heero walked up to Lily and looked at her. "How long has it been since you've actually seen your family?"

"Since I was five."

"Five?" Wufei popped up from behind Heero and raised an eyebrow. "That long?" Lily nodded. "But why?"

"It's my job as a princess. I am to train away from the castle grounds until I'm sixteen. I didn't go back though because I was busy with a few missions. Since we haven't seen or heard from Koji I thought that it would be safe now to visit, but obviously now."

"Why did you have to train until you were sixteen," Quatre asked from out of nowhere. Lily blinked and watched as he got up from off of the couch.

"Uh... well my Oneesan will be taking over the planet because she's the oldest. The rest of me and my family were sent out to be trained. That is except Joey."

"Why not Joey?" Trowa asked, who stood next to Quatre.

"Because he's the youngest and he trains under my Otousan. We go out to train because we are to be in charge of castle protection. If the planet or castle is ever under attack then we take control of protection."

"Oh... sounds interesting enough," Quatre said.

"That does mean though that one eventually she will leave you guys."

"Nikki, must you tell them that?" complained Lily. "I myself would like not to hear it. It's not like I want to leave them."

Nikki looked at Lily and had the perfect idea. Why not, right? Why should Lily have to leave the very few friends she has just because of some family tradition and responsibility? Besides, she knew that these boys needed her. They had almost lost her once, so there was no way that she would let them lose her now.

"Lily, get Umi to take your place. Sure her element may be the opposite of what they need, but she is a very skilled fighter and even helped save a whole planet."

Lily looked at Nikki. "Because I promised her that I wouldn't put that stress on her. As the older twin I have to take all the responsibility."

"Why Lily? That makes no sense at all. She should have to take some of the responsibility. It shouldn't just be you." Nikki was frustrated now. She couldn't understand why all of the responsibility would be pinned on just one twin.

"Nikki-chan, Umi is very weak on that planet and can barely manage to fight there. She can last about fifteen minutes in a battle on Mars and will faint after twenty minutes. There is no way that I would give my sister that responsibility and put her in that kind of danger. She would most likely get killed."

"Hm, I guess you're right Lily-chan. Sorry. I didn't know." Nikki looked at the ground, a little ashamed of herself. If she would have known then she wouldn't had even suggested it.

"Iye. Daijoubu Nikki-chan. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known. Any other person would have done the same thing. I know that I would have." Nikki was glad that Lily was so understanding. "Anyway, if we're to come up with a mission plan tomorrow than all of us should get a good night's sleep tonight." Each person nodded and the boys quietly left to head home to their own apartments.

Lily, remembering that Duo was still sleeping in her room, just smiled and went to sleep on the couch. Nikki went to her own room, but instead of going straight to bed, she pulled out a piece of paper and pen and sat down at her desk. Silently she wrote, finally going to bed half an hour later.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yay! A new chapter. So it took so long… and sorry it's so short. --" But I promise, the next chapter will have more to it. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Lily stood there, banging on the door to the gundam base. For some reason this morning, the door had been locked. The g-boys and Nikki all stood out there, shivering in the cold. Snow surrounded the base and Lily hated this. The cold was her enemy.

She felt someone place a jacket on her and turned to face Heero. "Heero…" But he just stopped her.

"We should head back. Obviously Noin and Sally haven't come back yet. Sally did say that they had to do something. Lets go." He helped Lily walk back to her apartment and watched as she sat down on her couch.

Nikki handed Lily a cup of hot chocolate and sat down beside her. "I bet you it's a lot warmer on the colonies."

Lily sighed. "Yeah… I bet. I miss Mars though. It was never cold there. The ground was red and soft and it tended to rain a lot, but tat was okay. When it did, the most beautiful fog would appear, making everything look like it was under water. It was always warm, just like summer. The forest beside my castle was always so spring like. The air was moist and animals were so kind. The trees were beautiful and tall."

"Wow, it sounds amazing," said Quatre. "It sounds really peaceful there."

"It is. I want to go back so bad, but I need to take care of problems here first."

"We can take care of things here," said Heero. "Your family is more important."

"Iye. I could never just leave you guys in a war." She looked at each of them. "My family is more important, and so that's why I must stay here." They all looked at her with confused expressions and she just smiled. "All of you are my family." They all smiled and Lily's smile brightened. They were family. All of them were, Lily, Nikki, the g-boys, Une, Noin and Sally. Without just one of them they would be nowhere and the family would be incomplete.

"But, enough talk about Mars." Lily stood and stretched. "It makes me even more homesick." Lily laughed and went to go get more hot chocolate for herself.

"So what about the moon?" Quatre asked Nikki. "What was the moon like?"

"The moon?" Nikki thought for a moment. "Elegant."

"Elegant?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"The moon was the most elegant out of all the planets. The most respected out of all the planets. It's even more proper than any other planet you know of. It's in a class all of it's own. Every night there is a party."

"The moon drove me crazy," Lily commented as she sat back down. "So many parties, so much of your royal highness. All that bowing and properness. Always being asked to dance, when it's not really dancing."

Nikki laughed. "That year on the moon really did you some good, huh?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Sure. So much good that I never need to return there ever again."

"Hey at least it was only a year," Nikki pointed out. The two girls were hardly ever on the moon. It just wasn't for them.

"But why so interested in the Planets?" Lily asked.

"Just curious," Quatre explained.

"We've never been anywhere except Earth and the Colonies," Duo put in.

"Wow." Lily was amazed by this thought. For her, she'd seen it all, Earth, the other planets, the Moon and the colonies. She hadn't missed a thing. "Then that's what you will see. After the war, I promise I will give you a personal tour of all the planets."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sally banged on Lily's door and looked at Noin. "Lily mustn't find out yet, okay?" Noin in agreement. It was horrible news, and they didn't need Lily to break down at a time like this. They had a very important mission ahead of them.

Nikki opened the door and looked at the two women. "Geez, about time. We went to the base and you weren't there."

"Sorry. We had to take care of something," explained Sally. The two women walked into the apartment and took off their snow covered jackets. Nikki took their jackets from them and placed them in the closet.

All three taking a seat, everyone looked around at each other. Their was an awkward silence that filled the apartment and no one seemed to like it. Lily, clearing her throat, raised an eyebrow at Sally and Noin.

"What's going on you two?" she asked. "You're awfully quiet."

"Nothing," Noin answered. "Let's discuss our plan to rescue Relena, and then we'll head to the base to fix up the gundams. We have to be ready for another war."

"Why must there always be a war?" Everyone looked at Lily, a little surprised by her question. "All my life, I've grown up around wars. My whole life has been based on them. It's not supposed to be this way. Will I ever be able to just live happily?" Quickly Lily covered her mouth and examined everyone's expressions. "Gomen… I'm being selfish." She then jumped up and ran back to her room.

Everyone sat there in silence. No one dared say a word to Lily, for they all knew that she had reason to act that way. She had, after all, been sent away from home because of all the war always going on. And she had lost people she loved, due to lots of war. It's a nuisance to her life, and she just wanted it all to end.

Nikki sighed and stood up. "I'll go talk to her. Someone has to after all." Everyone nodded, and Nikki left to go talk to her friend.

Lily sat near her window, watching the people walk by on the street below. They all seemed so happy, and they had nothing to worry about. The war going on around them? It was none of their concern, as long as people were taking care of it for them. She sighed and moved away from her window, leaning back against her wall. She pulled shut her curtains, causing her room to go dark. She liked it better this way anyway. She closed her eyes and laid down on her bed. She could still hear the people outside, but she was calm.

She thought about her parents, and her brothers and sisters. She missed them all very much, and she still couldn't go see them. They had all thought that the war was over, and that everything had finally settled, but they were all wrong. No matter what she did, she just couldn't see them. She was allowed to return home now, but she just couldn't. Her problems here just weren't solved yet, and started to wonder if they ever would be. Would she be kept from home for the rest of her life?

She heard a knock on the door, but didn't feel like answering it. She had wanted to be left alone for the time being. Nothing seemed right to her anymore. And what's more, she had been having strange dreams lately. She was with Koji, but she didn't know why. It frightened her. Would she turn against her friends? Against Nikki and the g-boys? She loved them too much to do that, but could she really? She had had dreams before that had come true. She did after all come from a family full of psychics. Her mother had once been a miko , and Lily was also supposed to become one after she finally returned. That's what she wanted. To take after her mother, but first things first, right?

There was the knock again, and then a soft, soothing voice. "Lily-chan, it's Nikki. Can I please come in?"

Lily growled softly to herself, and slowly got up from her bed. She pulled open her curtains to allow light in, and then opened up her door. "Nani Nikki-chan?" She moved, allowing Nikki to walk in. "Is anything the matter?"

Nikki looked at her and shook her head. "Iye. I was just worried about you. Lily, do you really want to go through this? I think maybe you should go home. You've done enough, haven't you? You deserve to go home, to return to your family."

"And what of you Nikki? Don't you have a family to return to? I can't just leave you all to handle this yourself. And Koji is my enemy as well. I have to get rid of him Nikki. That's my number one priority. I have to repay him for all that he has done to me."

Nikki sighed and shook her head. It was hopeless. Lily was after all the most stubborn person that she knew. Lily sat back down on her bed, and Nikki took a seat right next to her.

"Ne, Lily-chan, you asked about my family right?"

Lily blinked. "Hai, many times, and you always just changed the subject, or said that you just didn't want to talk about it."

"Well, that's because I don't really consider my mother as family."

"Na? Naze?" Lily crossed her legs and leaned forward, showing her interest in the topic.

"Well, you know I've been to the moon right? That's where I basically lived?"

"Yeah." Lily nodded her head.

"It's because of my mom. She chased me away a long time ago. I'm the same as you, Lily-chan. I'm also a Princess. I'm one of the Planet Princesses. Atashi wa Nicole Meiou, the Princess of Pluto." Lily's eyes widened. "Hai, I know. I'm the lost princess of the nine planets." Nikki looked down at the bed sadly. "But it's not because I was lost. It's because my mother didn't like me."

"Oh, Nikki-chan…" Lily smiled, and hugged her friend. "Daijoubu. Who cares what your mother thinks of you, because I like you. The boys like you, and so do Noin, Une, Sally Po and Mariemaia, along with a whole bunch of other people. Cheer up. We're all here for you, just like you all were there for me."

Nikki smiled brightly and hugged her friend back. "Alright. Enough of this sap. Now that that's all settled, let's get out there and go over our plan to destroy OZ, and that baka Koji." Lily nodded and the two girls went out to the group.

"About time that you guys joined us," commented Noin, with a smile painted clearly across her face. "We were beginning to think that you had abandoned us."

"I'd never do that," Lily said, as she took a seat next to Duo. Nikki took a seat next to Heero. "I'm not that mean."

Noin shrugged. "Anyway, about OZ and Relena." She threw some papers onto the table, and Sally pulled out a chart of all the gundams and colonies.

"There's a new OZ base between colonies L1 and L2, plus other OZ bases on the colonies. We need to investigate on these OZ bases and find their exact location." Noin looked toward Lily. "What exactly do you suppose we do?"

Lily picked up the papers and went through them quietly. She then set down the papers and glanced around at everyone. Clearing her throat, she began. "Well, Duo will go investigate on L2 and Heero on L1 because they know those colonies better than anyone else here. I will investigate on the base between both colonies. After each person finds out enough info on their assigned bases, they are to return back here and report what they know. From there we will form our real plan. Does everyone agree?" She glanced around the room at everyone.

"Should all of you really be alone?" asked Quatre.

"Hm… good question." Lily thought for a moment. "Well, they're only to investigate, but just in case, Quatre, Wufei and Nikki will be on the lookout. Quatre will stand guard for Duo, Wufei for Heero and Nikki for me. You are all to stay clear out of view of everyone, unless ordered otherwise, got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good."

"Well, now that all that's settled, when are all of you leaving then?" asked Sally.

"Early tomorrow morning," explained Lily. "Today, all of you should enjoy your day and relax, and make sure to get enough sleep tonight." Everyone then got up. Slowly the apartment was emptied, till only Nikki and Lily remained.

The two girls just sat there for a while. Lily then stood and smiled. "Well then Nikki, guess it's all started again."

"Lily…" Nikki looked at her friend, a little concerned, but knew better than to worry about it too much. Lily would kill her then. "I'm going out. You should have some fun too. Why don't you go hang out with Duo like you always do?"

"I just might. Have fun." Lily waved to her friend as Nikki left the apartment. Lily stood there for a moment, and finally slipped on her shoes and ran out as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lily hadn't gone to hang with Duo. Instead she had plans of her own. Heading down the street, Lily swung a right and let the cool breeze sweep past her. She breathed in the nice cool breeze. It was cold out, but for some reason, Lily found it relaxing today. She stared up at the clear sky, the sun shining brightly.

Stopping, Lily stared off in front of her. Nodding, she walked forward. It was quiet here. Flowers were offered, laid on soft ground. Tombstones were labeled, sweet messages for others to read.

Lily stopped once again and looked down. "Hey Erik. It's been a while, hasn't it?" She kneeled down on the soft soil and lit some incense. "I miss you. We used to talk everyday. I never kept a single secret from you. It's funny really. We never argued, nor did we get angry or upset at one another. I know, you're right. I didn't come here just to talk about the past."

A tear streaked down Lily's face and she made no attempt to wipe it away. "This war will never end, will it? For years I have dreamed of peace and never has that dream come true. I've worked so hard to bring peace to these people and now I'm starting to wonder if it's even worth all that trouble. It almost seems like those people don't care. I mean, I don't see them fighting for peace. They just go on with their lives like as if there's nothing wrong."

Lily sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. You're probably ashamed of me now. It's just, I'm lost without you. Erik, I'm desperately in need of your help. I don't know what to do anymore. So much is going on. OZ is back, meaning Koji is probably up to something again. I just want all of this to end. I'm going on a new mission. There's a new OZ base that needs to be investigated. Me and Nikki-chan are going together."

She was quiet for a while before she started talking again. When she spoke, it was hard to keep from crying. "Erik, I'm so scared. Something has been bugging me. I had a dream I was with Koji. I'm afraid it means something horrible is about to happen. I hope I don't turn on my friends. Erik, I really need your help. I better go. It's getting dark, and I need to get some sleep before tomorrow. Happy Birthday Erik."

"Lily, are you sure you're up to this?" Duo questioned his friend.

"Absolutely. Duo, don't worry about me." Lily winked and stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll be just fine. I'm not a gundam pilot for nothing."

"But Lily, of course I'm going to worry about you. Lily, I…"

"Ok, everyone. Sally says it's time to go." Nikki walked into the room and headed over to her Gundam. In all the time that Nikki had been part of this group, never had they seen her se her gundam.

The gundam was a dark purple with some dark green. A large staff was located on it's back. Attached to each of it's arms were daggers.

"Nikki-chan, what's it's name?" Lily asked as she examined the gundam while it stood out against the g-boys' gundams. Lily could tell it's programming was similar to Fire Storm. It was just as advanced, and maybe like Fire Storm, it had a hidden weapon, but Lily didn't dare ask. She knew just how valuable secret weapons were.

"Midnight." Nikki climbed into the cockpit and shut the door. Lily did the same with Fire Storm. After all the pilots were locked into their gundams Sally's face appeared on their screens.

"Alright everyone. Now, if you think that you might need to get out of there, then you better dip. I don't want anything to happen to any of you."

"So, how do you suppose we get in?" Nikki asked Lily. "Especially with these gundams of ours. They are a bit on the obvious side.

"I've contacted some people," Lily answered matter of fact.

"What? Who?"

"Someone who wants Koji dead just as much as we do."

Nikki made no attempt to ask anymore questions. She knew Lily's last answer really meant, 'just shut up and go so we can get this damn mission done and over with.'

Two gundam sat hidden in a forest, their owners heading on what most would probably call a suicidal mission. They moved quickly, not pausing for a second. They wouldn't risk getting caught.

"They haven't noticed us yet, but we should keep moving," Quatre explained to his partner.

"Hai," came Duo's answer. The two boys were tired of running, but they knew that they couldn't just stop here. "There. I see people."

"Lucky us." Duo and Quatre ran into the opening, now surrounded by many people. By the looks of things, there was some sort of ruckus going on. People were running everywhere. Stores were being torn apart. Buildings were caught on fire. Many people were locked up, and some were attacking soldiers and destroying all their surroundings. Duo and Quatre, both in shock from this sight, stopped in the middle of everything. What had happened to these people to make them act this way?

"Duo." Quatre grabbed Duo's arm to get his attention and pointed in the direction of a large vehicle. It was more like a moving building. Two floors had bars for windows and inside you could see people chained up. Many were pulling on the bars, yelling out foul language as loud as they could at the soldiers below them.

"We won't let you get away with this!" one person seemed to shout at the soldiers. "This is our home! Let us have our peace."

"The people are fighting," acknowledged Duo. "That's unusual."

"It's about time," commented Quatre. "Maybe now this war will actually begin to go somewhere."

The two boys, convinced that their job here was done, both headed back to their gundams.

"Looks like our mobile suit carrier is finally here," explained Lily.

"What?" Nikki looked up from her gundam and straight ahead. Sure enough a MS carrier was headed straight for them. "Where…? Lily, who is that? Are they from in OZ? How do you know all these people?" But Nikki never received an answer from Lily. She should have known better. When on a mission, Lily was one of the most serious.

"Sa, iki masho," came Lily's order, and they headed towards the MS carrier. Nikki just gave up on asking anymore questions. Lily always was and always would be in charge. Nikki trusted Lily any other time, so what was the difference with now?

The two girls boarded the carrier and jumped out of their gundams. Nikki looked over at Lily who began changing into an OZ uniform. Nikki wasn't sure what she should do, but only because Lily wasn't letting her in on anything.

"Lily, I…"

"Put this on." Lily tossed an OZ uniform at Nikki and then left the room.

"Mou! That baka onna. Why can't she just tell me what's going on instead of ordering me around?" Nikki slipped into the uniform and headed to where Lily had disappeared off to.

"Domo arigatou," Nikki heard Lily say to someone. When Lily finally came into view, it was only her.

"Lily?"

"Iki masho ka?"

"H-hai."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"People don't just disappear. Something happened," Wufei insisted as he and Heero walked into the gundam base.

"You two are back already?" Sally asked as she saw the two boys walk in. She had expected they'd be gone a bit longer.

"Yeah, there was no one there," Heero simply explained as he sat on the couch. "Anyone else back yet?"

"No," answered Une as she walked into the room. "But I just heard from Duo and Quatre. They're headed back now."

"No word from Lily or Nikki?"

"No."

"Lily, talk to me. I need to know what's going on," Nikki complained, but her complaints fell on deaf ears. "Lily, kitte!"

"Shitsurei shimasu," came Lily's response.

"Nani?"

Before Nikki knew what was happening, Lily had pushed her into a small room and locked the door. Then she listened as Lily started to walk away.

"No. She has to be kidding me. LILY!" Nikki got up from the spot where she had fallen on the floor, and started banging on the door. "Lily, get back here and open this door damn it. Mou! You just wait when I get out of here. You are so dead."

Nikki stepped back and kicked the door, then let a scream out through the room. "Mou." She examined the door and cursed herself for not realizing that it was a steal door. "Lily no baka. What is going on with you?" Sighing, she sat down on the floor and fell into a meditative state.

"We're back!" Duo sang out. "Anyone miss us?"

"Any word from Lily yet?" asked Quatre.

"Iye." Heero handed them each a drink and everyone sat down.

"No surprise," exclaimed Quatre. "We did give her the hardest part of the mission. I just hope she isn't giving Nikki such a hard time." The g-boys all looked around at each other and then you could hear groans from each of them.

"Amelia, are you sure about this?" Lily sat across from a young girl who was sixteen just like Lily. They had known each other since they were kids and though they never talked much they were still good friends.

"Lily, when I became the new soldier, I had no idea that…"

"Don't even worry about it," ordered Lily. "It's not…"

"I tried to get away from him but he wouldn't let me go."

Lily looked at her friend and let out a deep sigh. "I'll help you, Amelia. I promise."

Nikki heard a click and her eyes shot open so she could stare at the door with hope filled eyes. Slowly the door opened, revealing Lily with a small smile on her face.

"Lily!" Nikki jumped up from her spot on the floor and she hugged her friend tightly. "I was so worried about you. What happened? Where did you go?"

"I had to talk to an old friend. She gave me a full report of the new OZ base and provided me with some pictures." Lily headed for her gundam and Nikki followed.

"How do you know that you can trust her? How long has it been since you've last seen her?" The two girls climbed into their gundams and then flew off.

"I just can." Lily pushed a button in her gundam and Une's face appeared n the screen.

"Lily!"

"We're headed home."

"You didn't go in?" asked Trowa.

"No. We were going to but Amelia was a big help," explained Lily. She threw a folder on the table and sat down. She munched on some takoyaki while everyone else looked through all the files.

"There's even a map of the entire base. Lily, who is this Amelia person?" Quatre looked over toward Lily, waiting for an answer.

Lily though, didn't acknowledge him at first. Instead she took her time finishing her takoyaki. When she finished, she took a nice long sip from her tea. Finally, she had looked up at Quatre and simply said, "Koji's wife."

"I can't believe it!" Duo was still in shock. "How? How can she trust someone like that? What is wrong with her?"

"He has her reasons." Nikki picked up a cute skirt and showed it to Duo. "What do you think?"

"Hm. Ne, what should I get Lily for Christmas?"

"You don't know? Get thinking. It's only a month away." Nikki put the skirt back and looked up. "Oh. Here comes Lily."

Lily was laughing as her and Heero walked through the mall towards Duo an Nikki. Heero had a small smile on his face as Lily seemed to chatter away. Every once in a while it seemed like Heero would make a comment to something Lily said, causing her to laugh even more.

Nikki shouted out to Lily. "Ne, Lily-chan, onaka ga, suite imasu. Let's go eat." When she saw Lily's nod, Nikki grabbed a hold of Duo's arm and ran to the food court. Lily laughed as she watched her friend, and looped her arm through Heero's.

"Sa, iki masho." They then headed to the food court as well.

The food court was crowded with people, and it was almost impossible to hear anyone. People had to shout to have conversations and that just made the noise even louder. The four gundam pilots decided to just order food and go eat elsewhere.

"Do you believe this?" asked Duo.

"Ugh. I always hated shopping during this season," came Lily's response.

"I'd rather be on another mission right now," Nikki complained.

"You mean you'd rather be locked in another room," Duo joked. Everyone, including Heero, laughed.

"Mou, hidoiyou!"

"So, who has actually started Christmas shopping yet?" Lily asked. When she got a few groans, she couldn't help but laugh. "Daijoubu. I haven't started either, though, I pretty much know what I want to get all of you."

"Oh really?" Nikki almost jumped up, anxious to know what she would get. "What, what is it?"

"Ki-mi-tsu!"

"Mou!"

"Why do you think Lily's in no hurry to rescue Relena?" Quatre sat at the table in the gundam base kitchen. Trowa sat across from him. "I mean, shouldn't she be planning our next mission, instead of going out on a date with Heero?"

"Lily has her reasons. There is so much going on right now. She wants to be able to think things through."

"Hm, I guess that makes sense." Quatre took a sip of some tea and sat thinking. Since he had first met Lily, she had changed so much. Before, Lily's life was based on her missions, but now it just seemed like she wanted nothing to do with them. She was kinder and more fun to hang out with. She made friends easily with almost anyone, and though she wasn't very open to people, she at least tried to be cheerful.

Lily was a very pleasant person and fun to talk to. You could probably bring up almost any subject with her and she wouldn't mind. She wasn't overly active and was extremely responsible. She didn't talk much, and Quatre enjoyed her company.

"Hm, Lily's changed much since we first met her."

Trowa nodded, and before Quatre could say anything more, he got up and left the kitchen. Trowa knew Lily was nice, but it bugged him the way she would always conceal her true feelings. Lily hated when people would worry about her and so she always tried to make herself seem happy and cheerful. Trowa knew when someone was hiding their emotions because he was an expert at it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lily was bundled, the cold air still biting at her face. Today there was a terrible snow storm outside, and she hated the cold. A little while ago everyone had been gathered at the gundam base to plan for their next mission, but they got nothing. Sighing, Lily recalled the meeting.

"_Relena is on this floor in room 628B." Lily had pointed to a certain location on the map that she had received from Amelia. "Here, here and here there are some laser cannons. Three gundams can take those out while the other four enter the base to get Relena."_

_"How do we get inside?" Quatre asked._

_"And what about the OZ MS guarding the base?" Trowa added._

_Sighing, Lily threw a folder onto the table. "Why don't all of you plan your own mission then? Has anyone even considered that maybe I don't want to go?"_

_"Alright everyone. I think it's time we take a break," Suggested Nikki._

Lily shook her head clear of that thought, but not of the others that swarmed around in her head. Screams echoed in her mind as past wars flashed from one to another. Lily looked down at her hands and noticed that they were shaking. Sighing, she pulled out some candy and popped it into her mouth. Slowly, the shaking eased and she stopped to lean against a wall.

"I don't think I can do this anymore Kami-sama. These wars, they aren't for me to fight. I want peace for these people, but it seems impossible. What should I do?"

Nikki looked at the clock and sighed. Lily should be back by now. Nikki had wanted to walk back home with Lily, but Lily had insisted she walk by herself. Nikki was worried about her friend.

The phone rung, bringing Nikki out of her thoughts. She picked up the receiver and placed it against her ear. "Moshi moshi?"

Nikki nearly dropped the phone upon hearing the voice on the other line.

"Is Lily there? I need to speak to my daughter."

"Rei-sama?"

"Is this Nikki?"

"Hai. Ano, Lily-chan isn't home right now. Would you like me to let her know that you called?"

"Hai, if you don't mind."

"No problem." Nikki hung up with Rei. She couldn't believe it. Rei wouldn't call unless…

Nikki heard the door open and looked over at Lily. "Lily-chan." Lily blinked and looked up at her friend. Something was wrong and she could sense it.

"Nikki-chan, Daijoubu ka?"

"Oh, um, your mom just called."

"Okaasan?"

It was a while before Lily had gotten off the phone with her mom, and judging by the looks of things, Lily wasn't happy. Of course though, lately Nikki has sensed that Lily's been a little upset about something. Lily had been a bit withdrawn from the group and her temper was triggered easier as well. It was always as if she had retreated back to her old self, only this time it was from depression, not anger.

"Lily-chan, what…"

"I'm going home."

"Lily, look at me!" Duo ordered her. Lily hadn't said a word to anyone, and it frustrated Duo. Lily was packing stuff into her gundam, her back to all her friends. She wanted to say something. She wanted to let them know that this was against her will. It's not like she wanted to leave. She loved all her friends. She tried talking to them, but knew immediately that if she did, she'd start crying and most likely wouldn't go home.

"Please Lily, talk to me," Duo begged her. "At least explain to us why you have to go." Lily couldn't bare it. Why couldn't Duo just leave her alone? Everyone else had backed off.

The group watched Duo. They didn't blame him, thought they all knew it was hopeless. Lily was stubborn. In the time that Lily had been here, she had grown closest to Duo. It was duo who had opened her up and he who had taken care of her when she was in need of it. No one knew Lily as well as Duo did.

"Lily!" Duo grabbed Lily and spun her around. He was shocked when Lily pushed him away and started shouting at him while tears streamed down her face.

"What is wrong with you? Why can't you just let me go? What? You think this is easy for me? Damn it Duo!" Lily pounded against his chest. Gradually she calmed down as was eventually leaning into him, sobbing heavily. "I don't want to go, but I have to." Duo held onto Lily tightly, not wanting to let go.

The g-boys and Nikki watched the two. Once again, Duo had managed to surprise them with his ability to get Lily to open up. It wasn't an easy task and yet Duo somehow always managed to do so.

"Lily, don't go. Please?"

"I have to Duo. They need me. I've already delayed my return home long enough." Slowly she pushed away from Duo and climbed into her gundam.

"Lily, we need you!" Nikki finally got up the courage to speak. "You can't go. What will we do without you?"

"I'm counting on you Nikki. Sayonara minna." With that Lily's gundam flew off and she was out of sight. Everyone stood there in silence for awhile. Eventually, one by one everyone left the base, Duo the only remaining person.

"Lily…"

It was two days since Lily had left, and the base had grown quiet. There was less training and no communication between the gundam pilots.

"Come on everyone. Get yourselves together," Sally spoke up. "It's not the end of the world… yet that is. Though it might be if you don't get moving for this next mission."

"We don't have a leader," Nikki simply explained.

"If I recall this correctly, Lily left you in charge," Noin said.

"We have no leader," Nikki repeated.

"I give up." Both Noin and Sally left the pilots to sulk on their own.

"Lily, I'm glad you're home." Rei was walking through the garden with Lily. Lily looked up at the sky. In front of her family she smiled. She didn't let them know how upset she was. She loved it here. Really she did, but she felt trapped. She wanted to be out with her friends, moving around.

Her friends. Lily sighed and thought back to all the fun they had. There were so many memories. Happy ones, sad ones, angry ones, but all memories. She looked around Mars. Why did it feel so foreign? This was her home. Or so she thought, but then she shook her head. Home was where the heart was. Her heart wasn't here. It was on Earth with her friends. Duo. She missed Duo.

"_What do you want to do on Christmas?" Duo had kindly asked her as they strolled through the park. "It's only a month away."_

_"Anything, as long as you're there," Lily had answered. "Let's have a party with the group."_

_"Sounds good to me. Any party is good with you around." Lily felt herself blush and tried to hide it. Duo only laughed._

That laugh. Lily couldn't get it out of her head. She couldn't stop thinking about Duo. She missed him so much.

"Lily?" Rei looked at her daughter, and though she knew Lily wasn't listening, she could tell that Lily missed Earth. "Who is it that you miss so much? I know you miss Earth, but it's a particular person as well."

Lily blinked and looked at her mother. Suddenly she found herself laughing, but then the laughs turned into tears. "I want to go back Okaasan. I miss them. My friends… my family.

"Rei, you have to send her back. She's been here for over a day and already she's miserable," Jadeite explained to his wife. "Lily has suffered enough in life. Don't make her suffer here as well."

"But Jadeite, it's her duty to be here and protect the future heir to the throne. Everyone but her has returned. I would call Umi back, but she won't survive here."

"I think she would. We just never give her a chance. Rei, your children are stronger than you think." Jadeite massaged his wife's back. They all missed Lily, but this was like a prison to her.

"I can't Jadeite. I haven't seen my daughter since she was five. I can't just let her go again."

Jadeite sighed and moved away from Rei. He understood how she felt, but Rei's actions were spoiled.

"The colonies are out of control." Dorthy sat as she watched the news. Quatre sat next to her. "I heard OZ is planning on attacking the Planets."

"What?" Quatre was surprised. "Not only do they want Earth and the colonies, so they want the Planets now."

"OZ is just power hungry. They'll do anything. The Planets are at peace. They have nothing to do with this war and yet OZ still wants to attack. It's because people of the Planets fight to protect Earth and the colonies. And it's rumored that the Planets hold dear secrets to them. They want to know what those secrets are."

"We really are in a tight situation now." Quatre sighed. "Everyone's at war, Lily's gone, they've kidnapped Relena, and us gundam pilots can't even get along at the moment.

"Do it for Lily. If not with, then do it for her."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Oooo lookie! I'm updating. Wow. Been awhile, ne? How are all you lovely peeps today? Well here it finally is, Chapter 8. I'm very sorry for the delay. --' I'd Lost the original copy. But here I found it again and so I'm bringing you the next chapter. But before I post the next chappie after this I require a review. Onegai. Love to all. ENJOY!

Chapter 8

It was a week now that Lily had been on Mars and already she felt like she would go insane. Everyday she meditated to try and calm her nerves, but not once did it work. Frustrated, Lily kicked a tree and bit back a scream. She wanted to leave. There was a war going on and yet, here she was, doing nothing. For awhile she was confused as to why she fought so many wars, but now she knew. It was who she was.

"Why don't you try to see how your friends are?"

"Niichan!" Lily spun around and watched at Timmy walked towards her. He was the one person here, besides her father, that kept her sane.

"Come on. Let's go meditate." Lily nodded and followed her brother to the shrine, which was quite a walk from the castle.

"If you miss him so much then go back."

"Nani?"

"Duo. Bet you never realized how much you liked him till now, huh?" Timmy smiled and patted his sister on the head. The two walked into the shrine and Lily contemplated what Timmy said. She liked Duo? She had never thought of it that way before, but now that her brother mentioned it, she did like Duo. How come it never occurred to her till now?

The pair sat in front of shrine fire and took a deep breath. Lily always did love meditating. It put you in a calm state. It was even better when someone meditated with you. It was relaxing.

Lily fell into a meditative state, all else around her fading away. In her mind she reached out to her friends. When she found them they were alright, but there was more to them that she never knew… that they never knew. Duo was the one that caught most of her attention. But how?

It was dark around Duo. Everything was black. Was this the real Duo? Lily's inner self floated around her friend. He seemed like he was doing okay, but by what Lily could tell none of the gundam pilots were talking to one another. Why though? That's when Lily felt it. They all missed her.

She couldn't let them do this. They had a mission to complete. "Please do this for me." A tear slipped and the image of her friends disappeared.

00000000000000000000

Duo looked up from the T.V. and around at all his friends. He could have sworn that he had just heard Lily, but maybe it was just his imagination. Of course it was. Lily was gone. Sighing, he went back to watching his T.V. program, but not for long.

"Lily." Everyone looked towards Nikki.

"Nani?" Duo got up from the couch and walked over to her.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I thought I heard her."

"You too?"

"Wait," interrupted Quatre. "You mean the both of you heard her as well? I thought it was just my imagination."

"This proves otherwise," commented Trowa, "or we'd all just be insane."

"This doesn't make sense. Maybe we're just thinking about her to much," complained Wufei.

"And so we all hear her at the same time?" asked Heero. He sneered at Wufei. "Right. She said, 'Please do this for me.'" Everyone looked at Heero. This was crazy. It had to be Lily. They all heard the same thing. "I think she was talking about the mission." The pilots looked around at each other and suddenly they felt ashamed for the way they had been acting lately.

"It's time we got to work," suggest Nikki, and all the pilots nodded their head in agreement.

00000000000000000000

"Sally, since when did the pilots start working again?" asked Noin as she walked into the control room of the gundam base.

"What? They're working?" Une questioned.

"That's odd," added Sally. "I wonder what finally got to them."

"Lily," said Mariemaia. The three women turned to the young girl. "They're doing it for Lily."

0000000000000000000000

"Tadaima!" Umi breezed through the guards and towards her father's study, her beautiful blue hair flowing behind her, and her movements emitting such grace like a model. Her eyes were intense, saying she was strictly here on business. "Otousan!"

Jadeite looked up from his paperwork as his daughter burst into his study. "Umi dear, you're home early. I thought you were coming next week."

"Release Lily-neechan. She doesn't belong here. She has a war to fight and a promise to keep. I've gotten word from our cousin that Lily is in pain here. You know how strong the connection between those two is. Not only can they talk to one another, they also feel each other's emotions, or physical pain even. Don't torture Lily-neechan. Onegai."

Jadeite sighed and stood from his seat. "It's not me you have to ask, but your mother. She is the one that has confined Lily to this planet. I have been trying to get her to let Lily go. She won't listen. If you think that you can convince your mother to let Lily go then be my guest."

"Arigatou Otousan." Umi bowed slightly to her father and quietly left the room.

"Imouto?"

Umi blinked when she nearly ran into her twin. "Lily-neechan!"

00000000000000000000

"I understand that you're trying to help, but don't even bother."

"Demo, Lily, naze?"

"You know Okaasan. Umi, it's pointless. She's too stubborn to cave into our pleas."

"We shall see. Lily, I have a plan."

Lily blinked as she looked over to her younger twin. There was something Umi wasn't telling her and Lily wanted to know what it was, but she knew Umi wouldn't tell her.

"I'm meeting up with Oniichan at the shrine now," Lily explained to her twin. Umi nodded and watched as Lily walked away.

"Neechan, I'll make sure you're free."

000000000000000000000

"I'm sorry Umi. I'm not releasing your sister."

"Demo ne, Okaasan!"

"Iye. Umi, I won't let you take her place," Rei practically yelled at her daughter.

"Lily will run away. She'll hate you for life. You're the only one who doesn't see this!"

"I see it. I know she hates me, but she's my daughter. I want to be able to see her everyday, to see that she is okay."

This angered Umi so much that tears burned her eyes as she fought them back. "And what about me Okaasan?" Umi asked calmly.

"Nani?"

"Aren't I your daughter as well? Do I not matter? Are you that ashamed of me? I'm sorry Okaasan, but you're wrong. You are a horrible mother. You have no faith in your own kids, and those you hold close don't want that. We each have our own lives. Lily's isn't here. You're the worst."

"Umi…"

"Don't talk to me. I don't want to hear. I'm tired of being nice Okaasan, but this is where you draw the line. I won't forgive you." With that Umi left the room, slamming the door behind her. Rei stood there realizing Umi was right.

"What am I doing?"

0000000000000000000000000000

"I don't believe this!" Duo's gundam crashed into a colony as he had tried to avoid some mobile suits. "This isn't right."

"Since when was there this many soldiers?" asked Quatre.

"They're ready for us this time," Wufei explained.

"The colonies!" Nikki flew over to her friends, their gundams all gathered together. "It's no use. We're too late." The six pilots watched as each colony took turns exploding. "This just isn't right. It's all our fault. What were we thinking?"

"I wish Lily were here," Duo admitted. "She would know what to do."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lily woke up breathing heavily. Was that a vision? She got up from her bed and threw on her robe. She then went downstairs to the family room and turned on the T.V.

"…been destroyed. Most people were killed, but some have managed to survive. The gundam pilots seem to have retreated while OZ continues its attack."

"Oh my God." Lily drew in a deep breath and buried her face into her hands. "I shouldn't have come back here. They need me."

"Lily-neechan?"

Lily looked up to see Umi walking towards her. Behind Umi were her other siblings, Timmy, Alicia and Joey. Why were they all awake?

"Go," was the only thing Allie said. Lily smiled at her siblings and nodded.

"Hai!"

000000000000000

"Rei, won't you see her off?" Jadeite questioned his wife as he stood by the window watching Lily run across the courtyard.

Rei just stared off into the distance, not bothering to respond to her husband. Lily was leaving. Rei knew there was no way to stop her. Her friends needed her. The people needed her. Lily was a true princess.

000000000000000

"Duo! Heero!" Lily ran into the gundam base looking for her friends. "Anyone here? Nikki! Quatre!" This was frustrating. Where was everyone? "Wufei! Trowa!"

"Well, look who's finally come back!" Lily let out a gasp as Koji strolled out of the control room. "Glad to see that you're okay. Guess the wounds weren't as bad as I intended them to be."

"How did you find this place?"

"Remember when I put the bug on your dear Mariemaia? It was a tracking device as well."

"No…"

"Lily!"

Lily spun around and six wonderful pilots ran towards her. Duo! Duo was there. Without realizing it, she ran to Duo and he caught her in his arms, holding tightly onto her.

"God I missed you guys."

"Lily, the colonies," Nikki had started.

"I know," Lily interrupted. "I saw it on the news."

"What will we do?" Quatre asked.

"We pay them back." That said everyone turned to where Koji was only to find him gone. "No, I can't believe we let him get away."

"Lily…" Duo started.

"Ikimasho ka."

000000000000000

"You can't hold me here forever, I hope you know," Relena explained to Treize. Lily had explained to her once that Treize had been alive, so when she saw him again after her kidnapping she wasn't surprised. "The gundam pilots will come to rescue me."

"Are you still counting on Heero to always be there for you? Haven't you learned yet that he now follows after Lily? You hate Lily, don't you? The question in why."

Relena stood proud and tall. She wouldn't fall to Treize. "I do not hate my own soldier. Lily is the bravest of them all. She works solely for her missions. She has trained the boys and they have all taken a liking to her."

"Which is why you hate her so much."

Relena didn't answer. Jealousy wasn't becoming of her, but Treize was right. Because of Lily, the G-boys hardly paid any attention to her anymore. Not that Relena would admit it bothered her. She was better than that.

"Well, I hate to leave you unattended in this room by your lonesome so my friend here shall keep you company. I have a meeting to attend to. I shall be back in a little while."

As Treize got up and left the room, a soldier entered and sat on the couch across from Relena. She only glared at him, then turned away to stare at the space just outside her window. There was nothing. The space was void of everything but this one ship and it's inhabitants. Relena prayed that her pilots would come rescue her.

"Praying for a rescue?"

Relena glanced at the soldier but only briefly. She quickly looked away. She didn't want to speak to this soldier. The door opened causing Relena to look over, curious to know who had just entered the room. To her surprise it was Amelia.

"Amelia?"

"Hello Relena. Soldier, you are released of your duties here."

The soldier nodded and left the room, allowing Amelia to take his seat. For awhile neither woman spoke. Relena knew Amelia was here on business, but she wouldn't rush the girl into telling the new that she brought.

"As you already know," Amelia started, breaking the silence, "I'm her for a reason. I just heard from Lily." This caught Relena's attention. Lily hated her, probably almost as much as she hated Koji.

"Lily said that she and the other pilots are headed here on her order. She is very loyal Relena. I hope you realize that." Relena nodded. "Feel lucky because we both know how easy it would be for Lily to just leave you here."

Relena did feel lucky. Lily was the last person she ever expected to issue and order to rescue her. Sighing, she looked out again. She owed Lily a lot now.

"Thank you Amelia."

"Don't thank me. Thank Lily when she gets here." With that said, Amelia left the room, sending another soldier inside.

This was crazy. Lily was coming to her rescue. Relena knew she should thank her but she didn't want to. She would though only in respect for Lily's efforts. Lily was one who when setting out for a mission, didn't fail, ever if it cost her own life.

It took a while before Relena had realized that the soldier was talking to her. She hadn't paid attention to him once but his voice sounded soft and comforting. It was almost familiar.

"Daijoubu. Lily-chan will come rescue you. I promise you she will."

It was the first time that Relena looked up to even glance at the soldier and upon meeting his gaze she now understood. Lily and Eric had once commanded a very skilled group of soldiers. This had been one of them. After Eric's death, Lily had practically resigned her role, causing the group to head in its own directions.

"Takuto, naze?"

"I'm under cover. Amelia called me up. Personally I was surprised since I hadn't heard from anyone in the group for such a long time."

"What? Even Tai?"

"Especially Tai."

Hope grew in Relena. Maybe now things would begin to pull themselves together again. Two of the group members were together again, and soon a third would be here as well.

"Does Lily know you're here?"

"Not yet." Takuto sighed. It's been awhile since he'd seen Lily and it was kind of hard. At one point he'd really loved Lily and he still felt that way, but Lily would never feel the same way towards him.

_"Takuto, that's sweet, but gomen ne. I can not return those feelings." The words had hurt, yes, but that smile on her face hurt more. It was almost like as if she was just playing it off. "You should spend more time with Tairiana. She really loves you."_

_"But I don't love her. I love you."_

_"Gomen nasai Takuto." Now the smile faded and Takuto could have sworn he saw a tear. Before he could say anything more Lily turned and ran away._

_000000000000000_

_"What? Koji was with Amelia?" Takuto nearly shouted. "Didn't she just transfer here last week?"_

_"Yes, but what's worse," Tai started to explain, "is that Amelia and Lily have known each other since they were kids. Koji just met Amelia and already he's made a move on her. Poor Lily walked in on them. Amelia never knew that Lily and Koji were dating, let alone engaged."_

_"Hey!" Timmy strolled into the room and waved towards Takuto and Tai. "I just talked to Relena. She said you guys all split up a while ago."_

_"That was Lily's idea," Tai explained. "She didn't want Relena in our business so she figured a way to get her off our backs. You know Lily can't stand Relena."_

_Takuto listened to the two continue to talk, but slowly their voices were drowned out by his own thoughts. That's why Lily had been crying earlier. So it wasn't his imagination. Damn Koji._

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Seven gundam pilots have been spotted at the bridge. All soldiers report to battle. I repeat, all soldiers report to battle."

"Looks like she's arrived. Be grateful Relena. Anyway, that's our cue. We better go."

"Go where?" demanded Relena as Takuto took her hand and pulled her up and out of the room. It was a mess out in the hall. Soldiers were running everywhere.

"What about Amelia?"

"Her job is to stay here. I am only to bring you to Lily and then report back to Amelia." Takuto pulled Relena into a small room and opened up a vent. "Climb in."

"What?"

"Do it! If you don't then I'll shoot you. We don't have time for any of this. People need you Relena. Colonies have gone insane and now they've been destroyed. There's a war raging just outside of this base and now OZ wants to claim war against the planets. You have a job to do. You are the only one who can clean up this mess. Now climb in."

Relena nodded and climbed through the vent. It was small and dark, but just big enough to climb through. She heard Takuto climb in behind her. As they both climbed through, Takuto was silently giving directions.

AN: So, what ya think? Reviews people. Reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lily had just shot three soldiers. She wasn't in a very good mood and target practice was just what she needed. Saving Relena wasn't exactly what was on the top of her want list, but it's what she chose to do. Though she hated to admit it, the people needed Relena at the moment, unless they were to choose a new Vice Foreign Minister.

Lily decided that was impossible. The people loved Relena. Relena loved the people. She gave them hope. That's what the people needed. They needed the hope that one day they could live their lives in peace. Peace. Now that's what Lily wondered if it was possible. For so many years she had been fighting for this one ideal world. She decided no matter how long it took, she would continue to fight for peace.

"Lily, here."

Duo stood next to her and pointed toward a vent on the ceiling. Lily nodded and pulled a chair under it. Climbing onto the chair, she tucked her gun away. Duo handed her a crowbar and she pried the vent off. Peering into the shaft she saw Relena heading her way. She jumped off the chair and looked at Duo.

"Right on time."

"Yosh. I'll go gather the other pilots and tell them we're ready." Duo then left the room.

Relena slipped out of the shaft and onto the chair.

"Vice Foreign Minister. This way please." Lily rushed Relena out of the room and towards the gundams. She never saw Takuto climb out of the shaft and watch her leave.

"Right there!" The rest of the gundam pilots ran towards Lily, shooting at any soldier who dared challenge them.

"The perfect escape."

Lily spun around, gun in hand. "Treize." It was all Lily could do to keep herself from just shooting him right on the spot. "I should kill you right now."

"You should." Treize smiled. "You have reason to. But you know, if you do you'll only cause more problems for yourself at the moment. You can't deal with that right now, can you?" His smile turned into a smirk. "I'll let you go this time."

"What?" But before Lily got an answer, the hall was cleared of all soldiers. "I don't understand. Wakaranai!"

"Lily, ikimasho ka."

"Uh hai."

The gundam pilots got into their gundams, Relena joining Lily in hers, and left the OZ base. Their next destination was France.

0000000000

"France? But why?" Takuto sat across from Amelia in the kitchen as they both ate from a box of takoyaki.

"Koji knows where their base is now. They need a new location. Only Lily can speak French, so people wouldn't expect France."

"What about Une and them?"

"They're actually on Jupiter now."

"What?"

"Amelia!" Koji burst into the kitchen and glared at Takuto. "Your new soldier Amelia?"

"Hai."

Takuto stood up and bowed slightly for Koji. "Boku wa Hayama Syaoran Takuto."

"Hayama-san, you better be worthy to serve my wife."

"Hai!"

"Amelia, when did Relena escape?"

"Earlier today I guess. I was asleep when it happened," Amelia simply lied.

"You better not be conversing with Lily."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid Amelia. You two grew up together and you're both so much alike."

"You're the one who asked me to marry you. Actually more like demanded so. If you don't trust me then let me go."

"No!"

Amelia found herself being slapped for about the millionth time now. How much more of this could she take? To the side she saw Takuto flinch. He wanted to help but then he'd blow their cover. This was humiliating. How could Koji do this right in front of Takuto? That was her soldier, her friend. Then it dawned on her. Koji knew. But how?

"Who do you have spying on me Koji?"

Koji smiled and slipped his arm around Amelia's waist, drawing her closer. "That's my wife. Always so observant. That's what I like so much about you."

"Koji…" But before she could say anything more, Koji had dismissed Takuto from the room. Not really wanting to leave her alone with Koji, Takuto had no choice but to leave anyway. As the door shut behind him, he could hear shouts and stuff being broken. It hurt him that his friend was in trouble and there was nothing that he could do.

"Damn it!" Takuto punched the wall in frustration. How could he just stand there and listen to that? If it weren't for the fact that Koji would hunt her down and kill her, then Amelia would have run away a long time ago. "Kuso!"

It seemed like forever before Koji had exited the room. Takuto had rushed inside to check on Amelia. She was curled up in the corner crying.

"Amelia…"

"You have the rest of the day off," she had somehow managed to say.

"But…"

"Just go!"

Looking at her sadly, Takuto turned and quietly left her alone. The door automatically closed behind him, and he bit back a scream. Things weren't supposed to be like this. This was wrong.

"Takuto?"

Takuto blinked as Tairiana walked towards him. Of course. She always shows up.

"Tai…"

"Daijoubu ka?"

"Hai. Daijoubu. Amelia needs you. I'm going for a walk. Ja."

0000000000

"Merci beaucoup." Lily turned from the desk and looked towards her friends and Relena. "We've got three rooms. Relena stays with me and Nikki. You boys decide on your rooms yourselves. Here are your keys, and we'll be in our room."

"Sure thing beautiful." Duo smiled and took one of the keys. "Who's rooming with me?'

"Me and Wufei," Heero simply answered. "Quatre and Trowa can have the other room."

Lily nodded and walked away with Nikki and Relena.

"Great, they get the one who speaks French," Duo complained.

"Let's go to our rooms," ordered Heero.

"Remember what Lily said on our way here," Trowa reminded everyone. "No Japanese." They all nodded and headed to their rooms.

"How long are we staying here?" Quatre asked.

"Lily said we go back to Japan next week," Wufei answered. "She said there's a new base for us, and she has some people working on it for the moment."

"Normally I wouldn't say this but we'd be lost without Lily," stated Heero. "She's done so much for us yet what do we ever do for her?"

"We love her Heero," answered Duo. "That's all she wants from us. She wants us to be her friends, her family. We cheer her up when she's down. We're there for her when she wants us to be."

Heero knew what Duo said was true, but it still didn't seem right. Lily was very important to him. They related in so many ways and in many ways they didn't. What was it about Lily that drew each of them to her?

0000000000

"A la huit heures. Nous allons mange. Je vais voir le menu." Lily took a menu from the front desk.

"Oui Madamoiselle."

"When is dinner?" asked Duo when Lily got to the group of boys. Nikki and Relena were out shopping for some disguises for everyone so they could go to the event being held the next day.

"At eight. Here's the menu. Pick what you want and I'll give the order to the lady at the desk." Lily waited a total of ten minutes before everyone had finally chosen what they wanted. She wrote everything on a piece of paper and went back to the front desk.

"Pardonez moi."

The lady looked at Lily and smiled as she took the menu and orders. In return the lady gave her a price. Lily nodded and kindly paid the lady.

"Merci beaucoup Madame."

"Oui. Aurevior."

Lily then turned to her friends and they all went up to Lily's room. They each found a place to sit.

"We're back." Nikki and Relena strolled into the room and Nikki sat next to Lily.

"Lily, I'm tired of being here. We don't even get to enjoy our time here. Oh, we got the disguises. Here."

"Merci." Lily took the bags from Nikki and went through them. "Perfect."

"Lily, what's the point of going to this event?" asked Duo, and Lily couldn't help but smile. She had been working her pilots hard lately and she felt bad about it.

"To enjoy our time here."

0000000000

"Je veux deux lemonades." Lily got two lemonades and gave one to Nikki. "Merci." They walked away together and watched the festival around them. Lily adjusted the hat which sat on her head to cover up her lavender hair. "Really Nikki, it's so sad we always have to hide the way we do."

"Lily-chan…" Nikki wanted to say something to her friend, but knew that no matter what she had to say, it wouldn't make things any better.

"Daijoubu Nikki. It's the life of a gundam pilot. This is the life I chose." Lily smiled at Nikki and ran off to where Duo was.

Nikki watched her friend and admired the way she still had fun even when she was feeling so down. "Lily-chan, Daijoubu. We'll survive all this. I just know it. One day we will succeed and can finally enjoy the peace that we so desire."

"RAIN!" Lily laughed as she splashed around in the puddles that had accumulated from the downpour the pilots were now standing in. In mere seconds it had started pouring and Lily loved the rain. As a child she had always enjoyed splashing around in the puddles.

"Lily-chan no kawaii. Anata wa honto ni Kodomo." Nikki couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"Hai!" Lily agreed.

"Aww! They broke the rule," Duo pointed out, laughing at the two girls.

"No Japanese," Quatre recapped from when the first arrived in France.

That spoken, Lily stopped dead in her tracks. How could she forget her own rule? She had a reason for it. Her friends watched in horror as all the color drained from her face. How could she have been so careless?

"Let's go," she ordered, and everyone followed her.

"Lily, what's going on?" Relena demanded from her.

"There! I heard them! One girl spoke Japanese!" The group turned to one guy pointing right at them. "They're them! They're the pilots that OZ is looking for." Lily had known that the main speaking language between her pilots was Japanese. Koji and Treize knew this. Of course he would send out a warrant for anyone Japanese.

"Damn it all!" Lily grabbed Relena's hand and the group ran through the rain, making sure not to slip in any puddles for fear of losing time and getting caught.

_Why? Why does this always happen?_ Lily asked herself. Every time she came anywhere near enjoying herself, something like this would always happen. _Damn it!_

"Heero, Trowa, Nikki and Quatre go to the hotel and collect our things. The rest of us will head to the gundams and get ready to leave," Lily spouted out orders. She tried to clear her head, but to no avail. Was this the life she really wanted? Could she really go on like this? Too late now. She was already in this. There was no way out but to finish it… to end the war.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Well people's here it is. Another chappie. For those of you who are actually reading this, I say thank Mercury Angel for her reviews otherwise I just wouldn't be updating. It seems no one else likes to review. sobs Does anyone else besides my cuz dear even like this story? sighs Well at least someone does. Keep reading and reviewing cuz dear. LUV TO ALL!

Chapter 11

"Arigatou Rose, honto ne." Lily hugged her friend and looked around the new base. It was perfect. "It's much better than our old one."

"Lily, how did you score us such a great base?" Duo asked.

"Easy. I know people. By the way, Rose, have you heard from anyone else in the group?"

"Hai. I just talked Amelia, and I heard from Takuto and Tai a few days ago."

"And Eric? No one else?"

"What about me?" Lily felt someone sneak up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist, pulling her close into a tight hug. She gasped as she spun around and embraced her friend.

"Eric, you surprised me!" She smiled and laid a kiss on her friend's cheek. "It's been awhile."

"It sure has." Eric pulled away and walked over to Rose.

"Um Lily," started Rose, catching her friend's attention. "When I spoke to Amelia there's something she told me to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"Your family… well you see…" Rose sighed. "Let me show you instead." Rose turned on the TV and clicked to the news. It took awhile for the information to process through Lily's head but when it finally did she went into a screaming rage.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill Koji. How could he? Why?" She fell into a fit of sobs and sank down to her knees. "Why? He used to be so different. I don't understand. WAKARANAI YO! NAZE?"

Everyone stood around their friend, not sure what to do. The one person who actually had a family to turn to had now been ripped of that privilege.

"Lily," Eric called out to her. "It's not over yet. Koji is fighting for control over Mars. He thinks he's won, but there's still one heir left. You must fight for control of your own planet Lily."

Lily looked up at Eric, surprised that she hadn't realized that herself yet. It was her planet. It was her job to protect her people. Wiping her tears, she stood and nodded to her friend. "I will protect my people."

Eric smiled proud of Lily. He knew what it was like for Lily. He himself had lost his family and had had to take over his own country to protect it from outside people. Unlike him though, he knew Lily would succeed. She was that strong.

"So you're leaving already?" asked Wufei. "We just got here."

"I'm sorry everyone. I know I said I wanted us all to spend Christmas together at home, but my people need me."

"It's alright Lily," assured Trowa. "We understand."

"Would you like us to come with you?" asked Heero.

"Iye. I've already put you through so much. I don't need to make you help me with my own problems." She smiled, but something in her eyes showed how sorry she was and how sad. They all loved Lily very much and to see her like this was killing them. Ashamed to do so, they all turned away afraid they might try to talk her out of it.

"Heero, I need you and Nikki to bring Relena to her brother. He's in Hawaii with Noin. Duo and Wufei, there are some people I want you to gather for me. They'll help us with the war. I will prepare letters for you to deliver to them. Quatre and Trowa, I need you both to meet Amelia at this rendezvous point I have written. Rose and Eric, you are to guard the base until we all get back."

"That's not fair Lily. Giving us missions so that we can't follow you," Duo complained.

"Gomen ne Duo-kun." With that Lily walked off to go prepare her letters for the people. Her friends just stood there. They didn't want to go on these missions. They wanted to help Lily, but they knew that wasn't possible. Mars wasn't the only place fighting for peace. Many other places were as well and they had to do all they could to protect everyone from OZ.

"Where's the rendezvous point?" Trowa asked Quatre.

"Just outside Colony L2." Quatre handed the piece of paper to Trowa. "We better leave tonight. Let's pack and work on our gundams for awhile." Trowa nodded and followed Quatre out of the room.

"Guess we have to wait until Lily gives us the letters," said Duo still sounding a little disappointed about Lily's choice.

"Let's work on our gundams as well," suggested Wufei trying to get Duo's mind off of Lily. Duo sighed and the two boys exited the room.

"When do we leave?" Relena asked Heero.

"When Lily leaves."

"We need to wish her luck," explained Nikki. "She needs to know we care and believe in her."

"You care for her that much?" asked Relena. She couldn't understand it. As much as Relena had chased after Heero he had never cared for her. She was lucky to even get him to acknowledge her. Now though, here comes Lily and suddenly all attention is on her. How did she do it? When Lily first arrived she was cold and heartless. She had no friends and cared about no one but her family. How is it that now she had an entire group of friends?

"Don't question life Relena," came Heero's voice through her thoughts.

"How'd you…"

"It's written all over your face."

Relena decided to give up. It wasn't worth the effort. She'd just lose anyway.

00000000000

"I'm sorry you guys. I know that Christmas is next week. I won't be back on time. Your missions will be done before that. Enjoy it without me." Lily looked around at her friends sadly. She wanted to be with them, but she couldn't be. She had a duty as heir to the throne to protect her people. Before that though there was one thing that she wanted… no needed to do. "Duo, can I talk to you alone?"

"Hai."

The two walked out of the room and into another. Lily shut the door to make sure no one was watching. When she turned to face Duo she almost lost the courage to say what she wanted to say.

"I'm going to be gone for awhile. I can feel it, and I know you're going to be the person I miss the most. Duo, I've grown very attached to you, and there isn't a time where I'm not thinking about you." Lily turned away from her friend, unable to face him as she spoke. "You're very dear to me and you're the first real friend I made here. What I'm saying is… well…"

"Lily?" Duo started to reach out towards her. "What is…" But he was stopped as she spun around and planted her lips against his. When she pulled away she ran out of the room as quickly as possible. Duo tried to chase after her but she had already left in her gundam.

"Duo? What happened in there?" Nikki asked him. But Duo didn't speak. He just stared off into space, already missing Lily.

0000000000

"She kissed you?" Nikki stood there blinking as she stared at Duo. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. Why would I lie?"

"Well, it was bound to happen," came Heero's voice. "Nikki, let's go. Relena is n the carrier already."

"Oh fun. Traveling with Relena. Take care Duo. And don't worry. Lily will be fine." She hugged her friend and ran off to the carrier. Heero just followed after her.

"We should go as well Maxwell," Wufei explained. Duo sighed and climbed into their carrier. "Are you still worried?" Wufei pushed some buttons and the carrier flew off.

"Something just doesn't feel right."

"Should she not have kissed you?" Wufei almost laughed when Duo grinned.

"No, now see, that felt right."

0000000000

"I don't understand. Why won't she let us help?" asked Quatre.

"It's her own problem Quatre," explained Trowa. "She needs to know that she can do this. Lately she's been doubting herself a lot. She needs to prove to herself that she is capable of doing this.

"I guess, but how do you know she was doubting herself?"

"Her eyes. She's been acting differently lately and though she smiles, her eyes defy her. They tell the truth."

"But she hasn't really said anything." Quatre wasn't sure what to believe anymore. He loved having Lily around, but she was so hard to understand. "I wish she would talk to us more."

"Hm." Trowa didn't know what to say. Though he agreed, wishing wasn't going to do much for him. People wished, but did those wishes ever come true? He wasn't about to start getting his hopes up to one day be disappointed. "Anyway, we're almost there. Might as well start getting ready."

"Hai." Quatre got up from his seat and went to go check on the gundams. He knew that they most likely wouldn't need it, but as gundam pilots they had to be prepared for anything. There so many people out to get them and they couldn't chance ever getting caught.

0000000000

Lily wandered around her planet, fighting back tears. Why would anyone do this? What has become of the world today? The ground was soft and thunder rumbled above her. Lightening flashed and slowly her planet started to cry. Not able to resist anymore, she herself started crying as well. What if she had stayed here? If she hadn't of abandoned her family then maybe she could have prevented all of this destruction. It was all her fault. She never should have abandoned her family.

Sinking slowly to her knees, sobs racked at Lily's shoulders. She sat there, soaked, as the rain beat against her comfortingly, trying to sooth her.

"Lily-sama?"

Looking up, Lily noticed a young familiar demon child that used to serve her twin sister. Lily tried to stand but to no avail, so she just took a deep breath and asked, "You have no mistress?" The young demon child looked down sadly. Lily could tell that she was fighting back tears. "Come here child."

The child nodded and walked to Lily. Lily reached out and embraced the child. They both sat there in the storm crying. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why was this happening?

"It's not supposed to be like this!"


	12. Chapter 12

AN: All for you **Mercury Angel** because you seem to be the only one reading. And thanks for the review once again. Makes me happy. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's your next one. You're almost done now. One more after this. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

"You must be Amelia. Pleased to meet you." Quatre shook Amelia's hand and smiled charmingly at her. Amelia actually found herself fighting back a blush. At the moment her, Trowa and Quatre were located at her secret place just outside Colony L2. Her home had been on L2, but at the moment they were still rebuilding. "Lily sent us to meet you."

"Yes, she sent me a message as she was headed to Mars. It's horrible what Koji has done to her family. I can't see how anyone can be so cold hearted. The Mars family was like my own family. I never knew a real family. They were the closest thing I had to that." Amelia served some tea to her guests and sat across from them at her table. "Lily and I grew up together. To see her in pain is to be in pain. I just can't stand it."

"We know what you mean," agreed Trowa. "Lily's emotions radiate off of her towards other people."

"I wish there was a way to help Lily," Quatre added. "For her to fight that war alone is insane."

"But she's not alone," Amelia easily responded. "Though you all are far apart, you're all still in her heart. Lily loves all of you and as long as she knows you all care then she has you no matter where you are. It's thoughts of her dearest friends that keep her going. You must believe in Lily. She will return to you."

0000000000

"Lily-sama?"

"Cinnamon, this war is dangerous." Lily looked down at the little demon child. "You can't stay here. I need you to go back to Earth. Deliver this message for me."

"Demo ne…"

"Hayaku!"

"…Hai." Finding it hard to turn away, Cinnamon did so anyway and forced herself to run far from Lily.

0000000000

"Soon a war much worse than this will break out," explained Amelia. "You all must stick together. You have more allies than you think. This war can not be won alone."

"Lily knew this, didn't she?" asked Trowa. "Before she left she gave Duo and Wufei a list of people to contact."

"Lily knows more than you think."

"Amelia, a message from Koji." Takuto walked into the kitchen. "He wants to know where you are and says that you should return soon."

"Where's Tai?"

"Gathering some materials for our return."

"Sounds good." Amelia stood from her seat. "Remember, this next war can not be won alone." That said Takuto and Amelia walked out of the room, leaving Quatre and Trowa alone.

0000000000

"I'm worried." Rose paced the TV room, unable to sit and relax while her friends were out in the war or doing missions. She more than just worried. She was scared for their lives. What if something happened to one of them? She couldn't live with herself knowing that she did nothing to help.

"Rose dear, sit down," Eric ordered her. "You have to trust them all. They can take care of themselves."

"Demo…"

"Rose."

Sighing, Rose sat down next to Eric. "How can you handle it?"

"I trust them."

"No, not that." Rose looked into Eric's eyes. "Your name."

Eric's eyes widened as he suddenly knew what she meant. "I have to Rose. Me and Erik, we were best friends. Knowing he's dead makes me sad, and yes it hurts, but I don't think anyone understands the pain as much as Lily does. That's not the only pain she endures. She's so strong. I admire her for that. That in mind, I can bear having the same name as Erik and thinking about him all the time."

Rose smiled and kissed her love on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

0000000000

"My people…" Sighing, Lily sat in her temple holding back the tears as she stared into the fire in front of her. "My friends, gomen ne. There is something I did not tell you as I was leaving. This is why I sent you on other missions. You can not come here, but yet I wish all of you were here." Lily closed her eyes and focused on the task at hand. "I can't forget my own mission." As her aura grew around her a red and black light glowed like a shield that grew from around her and then around the temple. Slowly it grew more as Lily concentrated on making it strong enough to protect her people.

0000000000

"That's all of them, I think," stated Duo.

"Then we head back," explained Wufei.

"Do you think they'll really come?"

"If Lily trusts them then I do. Have faith in her Maxwell."

"I do!" Duo explained. "But still…" Duo stared out into space as he thought about Lily. He could still feel her kiss. He still didn't understand. Did Lily feel the same way as he did?

"You love her don't you?"

"What?" Duo turned to Wufei. "I guess… I mean." But Wufei gave him this look that said 'just admit it' and Duo sighed. "Hai. I love her very much. I'm so worried about her. Something just doesn't feel right. I'm not sure what it is, but I know something bad is coming."

"You too?"

"I think when Lily contacted us that one day it opened up a small connection to her. It's not much, but I can feel her, right now at this very moment."

"Same here. I hope she's alright."

0000000000

"They don't know. They just don't understand." Lily stepped right outside of her barrier and looked back at her people who begged her not to go. They didn't have the power to leave the barrier. She either had to let it down herself or… She didn't want to think of the other possibility.

Taking a deep breath, she prayed that she would survive this. "Kami-sama, Onegai, tasukite. Please. Protect me, but most of all protect my people. Here goes." She then chose that moment to send a telepathic message to Koji, challenging him to a duel in mobile suits.

Looking up at the sky, Lily said to herself, "He's coming."

0000000000

"There. Take care of her Zechs," ordered Heero.

"Hai. Thank you for bringing her here, Heero."

"I only did it for Lily." Heero turned and walked back to the carrier.

"He didn't mean that Zechs," explained Nikki. "I think he did it for all of us to get rid of Relena. Actually, it's our job to protect her and what better way than to bring her back to her protective Oniichan?"

"Hm… are you guys sure you don't want to stay for a little?" Zechs offered.

"Iye demo arigatou. We have to return so we can be there to greet Lily," Nikki explained. "Gomen."

"Hai, daijoubu. I understand. I'd do the same if I were you. Take care though. Ja!"

"Ja ne!" Nikki turned and ran after Heero into the carrier.

0000000000

"You called for me?" Koji grinned at Lily. "I see you've been working hard for awhile now. Nice barrier."

"Urusai. I didn't ask you here to talk. I challenged you. Do you accept or not?" Lily's eyes were narrowed. Koji knew she was angry. That had been his plan. He didn't like that Lily had become so soft. He liked the cold hearted anti social part of her.

"Of course I accept, but do you really think that you can defeat me?"

"I can. I will. No matter what, I can't lose to you of all people."

"Come try it then beautiful. But if you lose I won't kill you. I'll make you mine."

0000000000

"It's been a week now," explained Rose.

"Everyone's back now," stated Duo. "We can only hope that Lily is alright."

"Duo…" Nikki sympathetically laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "She'll be fine. It's Christmas Eve. Let's celebrate for Lily."

Duo nodded and walked to where everyone else was. _Be safe Lily._


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Well, here it is people. The last chapter. Just please don't kill me when you're done reading it. And stay tuned for the sequel to this one… It'll appear eventually, hehe.

Chapter 13

"This is the place." Cinnamon stumbled into the base and searched to see if anyone was there. She could hear people talking, so she headed in that direction. "Hello?" The voices grew louder telling her that she was getting closer. "Hello? Anyone here? I need to speak to someone." The voices stopped. They must have heard her. She needed to stop and rest, but she was almost there. "Please someone, help me. You know Lily-sama, ne?"

A door flew open and a pack of people flew towards her. She let out a small laugh and fell over unconscious.

Cinnamon opened her eyes and looked around. She was on a couch. Sitting up she noticed the same group of people still surrounded her. These must be Lily's friends that she talked about. They seemed a little intense like they didn't trust her, but then again why should they?

"Ano… Konnichiwa desu. Atashi wa Cinnamon. Lily-sama sent me."

"Lily did?" asked Duo.

"Hai. Ano, do you have any food to spare? I've been traveling for a few days and have no energy left."

"Hai. Chotto matte nasai. I will get you some." Nikki smiled at the young demon child and got up, leaving for the kitchen.

"Why? Why can't I hit him?" Lily screamed in frustration. "Damn it! Why's he have to be so damn good?" Lily banged on her controls. She didn't know how much longer she would last. Wiping her forehead she moved her gundam towards Koji. If it came down to it she knew what she had to do.

"Arigatou." Cinnamon ate the food that Nikki had so kindly given her. "Isn't this one of Lily-sama's recipes?"

"Hai." Nikki looked over at Duo sadly who flinched in his corner upon hearing Lily's name. Turning back to Cinnamon she asked, "You say Lily sent you. Why?"

"Oh." Placing her empty plate to the side, Cinnamon reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter. "Hai! She wanted me to give this to you."

"A letter?" Nikki calmly took it from Cinnamon and slowly opened it. Lily wrote this?

"Hai."

"Wait!" Everyone turned to the door to see a young blue haired girl with matching blue eyes. She looked about the same age as Lily and Nikki. "Lily's not here?"

"Jen?" Nikki couldn't believe it. What was she doing here?

"Where's my cousin?"

Everyone but Cinnamon and Nikki looked surprised. Of course. They never knew that Lily had a cousin let alone that she would be coming here.

"Why isn't Lily here? Please don't tell me she went to Mars. You didn't let her go Nikki, did you?" Jen demanded. "Tell me!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Duo jumped up from his spot in the corner. "What's going to happen? Tell me!"

"Jen, can't you sense her?" Nikki asked.

"No. Lily has blocked me. I can't get through to her no matter what I try. I can feel everything Lily feels, but right now I can't even feel her. I was hoping she'd be here but…"

"The letter!"

"What?" Everyone turned to Cinnamon who was standing now. "Nikki-sama, you must read the letter out to everyone now. Lily wanted all of you to hear it. And Jen-sama, she knew you'd come here and has provided for you the key to Bubbleblaster."

"My gundam?"

"This isn't working. Fire Storm is out. I can't use the fire gun anymore and the rest of my ammo is gone. He keeps dodging my glaive. What do I do?" Lily stared at Koji, unsure of how to continue this battle. "I don't want to resort to that, but I just might have to." She pushed a few buttons in her gundam. "Protect me Kami-sama."

"Hai. She's been taking care of your gundam for you. It's been a while, ne?" Cinnamon handed Jen a key. "Now Nikki-sama, read the letter."

"Uh… hai." Nikki sat down and started reading the letter out loud.

_Minna-chan,_

_Gomen nasai. I've lied to you and you probable hate me now. You're probably wondering what I've lied about. Well, to tell the truth, you aren't going to like what I have to say, so let me save that for last._

"Where to now?" asked Kaori. "The letter says where to go, but it doesn't give directions. Echo…"

"Hm. The others are coming," Echo responded in a monotone voice.

"The others? From the team?" asked Hajime.

"Hai." Echo saw four people walking towards them. "There they are."

_Before I met any of you I was a horrible person. I didn't care about anything, nor did I even try to care. I had closed myself off from the rest of the world around me. Nothing mattered except my missions and my goal to destroy Koji._

"Kaori! You got a letter too Chic? I wonder what Lily's up to. She hasn't called us all in for a long time." Keiko walked up and slung her arm over Kaori's shoulder. "Anyway, Keiko, Kamatari, Jessie and Kiyohira reporting in. Let's find our captain."

_As I got to know all of you, slowly I felt myself opening up again. I was scared and didn't know what to do. At first I pushed you all away, but I found I couldn't do that for very long. I was so mean to all of you and yet you all still stuck up for me._

"Lily…"

"Echo, what's wrong? Tell us!" ordered Hajime.

"I see her. She's in pain. She knew and yet she went. Lily holds a secret, a horrible secret."

"What?" Jessie shook Echo. "I don't understand. What's happening with my cousin?"

"Let's go to the base," demanded Kamatari.

_I don't understand. Why did you care? I was nothing but mean to you. And even after you'd learned that I had lied to you about my identity by using Yuriko you still kept me around._

"Are we all accounted for?" asked Erika.

"Hai. All ten Tendo Warriors have arrived," reported Mellisa.

"Yosha!" came Jessi's voice. He leaned back against the wall. "So that's Erika, Mellisa, Me, Alexandria, Jeremy, Michelle, Luis, Cory, Becka and Trenton. I say we go then."

_After my identity was revealed, I was so afraid you'd all hate me and reject me. I'd forgotten what it was like to fear the loss of friends. I couldn't bare it. I knew then that was where I had to be. I had friends once again._

Nikki shifted in her seat and paused to take a breath. As she read on she fought back tears. She noticed Duo in the corner and he watched her intently as she continued to read.

_It's because of all of you that I can be myself again. I am truly happy. I would do anything for all of you, even if it meant giving up my very own life. You see, as a leader, I must protect you._

"What is she saying?" demanded Wufei.

"No! I knew she'd do something like this," shouted Jen. "Lily-chan no baka!"

_But before I go into that, I just wanted to say I love you all very much. You've taught me more than I could have ever hoped to learn my entire life. Most importantly I learned to love again. I've found true love and I mean to treasure it. I think you all know who I mean. I love Duo Maxwell with all my heart._

Duo sat wide eyed unable to believe his own ears. Had he heard right? Lily really loved him? But then, as he continued to listen he knew there were bigger things at hand and watched as all his friends started shedding tears and he felt his own.

_I wish it weren't so, but as I watched the news about my family I had a vision. This vision destroyed me and it took all my strength not to break down in front of all of you._

"Koji, I'll be sure to finish you this time!" Lily shouted out. "I won't let you get away!"

"That's what you think, Beautiful." Koji's mobile suit whipped around Lily's and grabbed her from behind so she couldn't get free.

"NO! LET GO!"

_As I left I was so afraid, and truthfully I still am. But looking around at my planet I know what I must do and there's no stopping it. There's only one way to stop Koji and that might not even work, but I'm willing to risk it._

"No! Stop! No more!" shouted Duo. "I can't listen to it anymore!" But Nikki read on knowing she had to.

_You see. Now comes the part you won't want to hear. As I said before I've lied to you._

"Fine Koji, you asked for it. Hold on if you want. This is the end," explained Lily. "Goodbye minna-chan." She pushed a small button and both gundams exploded.

_I won't be coming back._

Nikki was hugging Duo tightly now trying to calm him from his screams. Never had she seen the g-boys cry before and it only made her cry more. What was worse, and she knew they all felt it too, their connection to Lily was completely gone. There was no more feeling there. Everyone listened as the clock struck twelve.

It was Christmas…

AN: Well? What did you think? Just remember… Don't kill me… and there will be another story. Luv to all! And thank you to those who actually read all this.


End file.
